A Date with You
by Argent Grey
Summary: Walaupun narsis dan suka berbuat seenaknya, Oikawa sebenarnya sangat peduli terhadap teman temannya, terutama Iwaizumi. Karena itulah, saat Iwaizumi sedang galau akibat kekalahan mereka, Oikawa merancang sebuah rencana untuk menghibur teman masa kecilnya itu. Sebuah rencana yang melibatkan adik kelas mereka yang innocent. Kira kira apa ya rencana Oikawa? IwaizumixOC. RnR, please..


A Date with You

Hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah bagi Matsuzaki Rei ; siswi kelas 2 di SMA Aoba Johsai. Gadis itu datang ke sekolah tepat waktu, bercanda gurau dengan sahabatnya, dan bahkan ia mampu menjawab soal ujian kimia yang mempunyai tingkat kesulitan 7/10. Namun, hari yang indah itu dirusak oleh kedatangan Oikawa Tooru ke kelasnya. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang membuat seorang kapten tim voli pria sekaligus siswa paling populer di sekolahnya itu mengunjungi kelasnya, dan mengajaknya ngobrol di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ano... jadi, ada apa senpai memanggilku kemari?" Rei melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal dipikirannya.

Oikawa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "umm... jadi begini, Rei-chan. Sebenarnya, aku ada permintaan, tapi bukan untukku, melainkan untuk Iwa-chan."

"Iwa-senpai? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Iwa-chan menjadi pemurung semenjak kekalahan kami melawan Karasuno. Sering aku melihat ia duduk bertopang dagu sambil memandang keluar jendela. Berkali kali aku mencoba menyemangatinya, tapi ia tetap murung, dan itu membuatku khawatir."

Oikawa diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "karena itulah, Rei-chan, maukah kau pergi berkencan dengan Iwa-chan? Setidaknya, kupikir Rei-chan bisa mengembalikan Iwa-chan seperti dulu."

Lima...

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

...

"EEEHHH? A-AKU B-BERKENCAN DENGAN IWA-SENPAI?!"

"Sstt... pelankan suaramu, Rei-chan." Ucap Oikawa sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

Rei menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, dan melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan tak ada orang lain disekitar mereka, "t-tapi Tooru-senpai, kenapa harus berkencan? Ah, bukan. Yang paling penting itu, kenapa harus aku?!"

"Rei-chan, terkadang pria paling kuat sekalipun butuh bahu seorang wanita untuk bersandar. Saat ini, yang paling dibutuhkan oleh Iwa-chan adalah sentuhan hangat dari seorang wanita, dan aku yakin Rei-chan adalah orang yang tepat."

"Karena itulah, Tooru-senpai, kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau sudah lama mengenal kami, mengingat kita satu sekolah terus dari SD sampai SMA. Kita juga sering saling membantu, dan dibandingkan dengan gadis gadis lain, hanya kaulah yang paling dekat dengan Iwa-chan."

Rei terdiam memikirkan perkataan Oikawa. Memang benar, dari SD sampai sekarang, mereka selalu satu sekolah. Saat SMP pun mereka sering mengobrol bersama saat kamp pelatihan untuk olimpiade antar sekolah- Oikawa dan Iwaizumi mewakili tim voli putra, sedangkan Rei sendiri merupakan atlet kebanggaan klub atletik. Bahkan sampai sekarang, mereka masih cukup sering mengobrol.

"Selain itu," ucapan Oikawa menyadarkan Rei dari lamunannya, "Iwa-chan pernah mengatakan kau itu imut."

Jika Oikawa bukan senpai yang ia hormati, maka pemuda itu pasti sudah merasakan pukulan Rei di wajahnya. Walaupun bermuka _innocent_ , gadis itu terkenal memiliki tenaga yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"M-mana mungkin Iwa-senpai bilang begitu! Tooru-senpai pasti berbohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Begini kejadiannya, saat itu..."

 _Flashback_

"Panaaasss..."

"Diamlah, Oikawa. Mengeluh tidak akan menurunkan suhu bumi."

Pasangan kapten dan ace Aoba Johsai sedang berjalan pulang kerumah setelah mereka menyelesaikan latihan volinya. Seperti biasa, Oikawa dengan sifat _childish_ -nya akan menggangu Iwaizumi dengan rengekan khasnya. Biasanya Iwaizumi akan menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan keras pada Oikawa, namun berkat suhu yang sangat panas membuatnya memilih untuk tidak membuang energinya untuk meladeni Oikawa.

Pemuda itu berusaha mengabaikan ocehan Oikawa, dan saat itulah matanya melihat sosok Matsuzaki Rei yang sedang berlari dengan pakaian olahraga ditambah sebuah headphone dikepalanya. Rei sendiri melihat kedua kakak kelasnya itu, dan memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka.

"Selamat sore, Tooru-senpai, Iwa-senpai." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Ah, Rei-chan. Selamat sore. Kau sedang latihan?" balas Oikawa

"Yah, begitulah senpai. Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan, makanya aku ingin meningkatkan kemampuanku."

"Begitu, ya. Selamat berlatih, Rei-chan."

"Terimakasih, senpai. Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah membungkuk dan memberikan sebuah senyuman, Rei melanjutkan larinya. Iwaizumi menatap kepergian kouhai nya itu dengan tatapan hangat dan senyuman kecil.

"Rei itu imut, ya"

"Eh? Apa katamu, Iwa-chan?"

Baru sadar kalau ia telah menyuarakan pemikirannya, Iwaizumi segera memalingkan wajahnya-yang bersemu merah- dan berjalan meninggalkan Oikawa yang terus memaksanya mengulang perkataannya.

 _Flasback End_

"..begitulah ceritanya."

Rei tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Jujur saja, ia merasa senang mendengar cerita Oikawa, namun tetap saja ada perasaan malu dan tidak percaya didalamnya.

Iris matanya melirik senpainya yang berdiri dihadapannya, menunggu jawaban dengan ekspresi setengah memohon. Akhirnya, gadis bersurai hitam itu menghela nafas, dan menjawab, "baiklah, senpai. Akan kulakukan, tapi aku tak jamin bisa menghibur Iwa-senpai."

Oikawa tersenyum cerah, "terimakasih, Rei-chan! Kalau begitu aku permisi, ya. Aku harus latihan. Sampai jumpa."

Pemuda itu langsung berbalik pergi menuju gedung olahraga. Rei menatap punggung senpainya, dan menghela nafas- _lagi_.

 _Semoga semuanya akan baik baik saja. Sekarang, bagaimana cara mengajak Iwa-senpai kencan?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

* * *

Esok sorenya, Rei pergi ke gedung olahraga tempat tim voli berlatih. Rencananya ia akan datang tanpa ada yang melihat, mengajak sang Ace kencan, dan pulang. Namun...

"Eh? Matsuzaki-san?"

... semua rencananya hancur saat Yahaba memanggilnya.

"O-oh, selamat sore Yahaba-kun," Rei mengucapkan salam sembari tersenyum, walau dalam hati ia mengutuk Yahaba karena merusak rencananya.

"Tumben kau datang kesini. Ada perlu dengan seseorang?"

"I-iya," gadis itu menjawab dengan gugup, "a-ano... sebenarnya aku mencari Iwa-senpai. Apa ia sedang sibuk?"

"Iwaizumi-san tadi sedang pemanasan. Biar kupanggilkan."

"Eh, tidak perlu, Yahaba-kun," tapi pria bersurai coklat itu sudah berbalik pergi memanggil Iwaizumi.

Tak lama setelah itu, Iwaizumi datang menghampiri Rei, "kau mencariku, Rei? Ada apa?"

"A-ano.. E-etoo... se-senpai...a-aku..." Rei merasa lidahnya begitu kelu, sampai ia lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Iwaizumi menatap gadis itu dengan bingung, "Rei, kau baik baik saja?"

"Senpai, maukah kau berkencan denganku?!" ucap Rei setengah berteriak. Untung saat ini orang orang sudah mulai berlatih servis, sehingga suaranya sedikit teredam oleh suara dentuman bola.

Iwaizumi sendiri merasa kaget atas ajakkan yang tiba tiba itu. Ia hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tidak terdeskripsikan. Rei memerhatikan reaksi senpainya, dan saat itu juga ia yakin bahwa Iwaizumi pasti akan menolak ajakannya.

"Ma-maaf, senpai! Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya seperti itu, ini salahku! A-aku permisi! Maaf mengganggu latihanmu, senpai!"

Baru saja Rei hendak berbalik dan berlari keluar, tangan Iwaizumi bergerak secara spontan dan menahan tangan Rei. Gadis itu perlahan memandang wajah Iwaizumi-yang sekarang memiliki rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"A-aku tidak keberatan. Kapan?"

"... ba-bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini?"

"Tidak masalah. Dimana kita bertemu?"

"Eh?" untuk pertanyaan ini, Rei sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "a-ano... di depan stasiun, bagaimana? Atau senpai ingin di tempat lain?"

Iwaizumi berpikir sejenak, "baiklah. Hari Sabtu, di depan stasiun," yang dibalas Rei dengan anggukan.

Dan keheningan melanda mereka, sebelum akhirnya Rei memilih untuk undur diri-niat sebenarnya sih ingin segera kabur dari situ. Namun untuk kedua kalinya, tangan Iwaizumi menahannya.

"A-ada apa, senpai?"

"Tidak, hanya saja," Iwa menggaruk leher belakangnya, "kau belum bilang jam berapa kita bertemu."

Detik itu juga Rei ingin menghilang dari muka bumi. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal penting seperti itu?! Dengan wajah yang merah padam, ia menjawab, "ma-maaf, senpai! Aku benar benar lupa tentang hal itu. Ba-bagaimana kalau jam 10? Apa senpai tidak keberatan?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum kecil, sebelum mengangguk. Rei membalas dengan senyuman khasnya, sebelum akhirnya ia pamit dan berjalan-tepatnya berlari-meninggalkan gedung olahraga itu.

Iwaizumi sendiri melihat kepergian kouhai nya, sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan latihannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Tadi itu Rei-chan, bukan? Ada urusan apa dia denganmu?" Tiba tiba Oikawa sudah berdiri disamping Iwaizumi, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

"Bukan urusanmu, Trashykawa." Balas Iwaizumi dingin.

"Iwa-chan, kau menyakiti perasaanku," ucap Oikawa dengan ekspresi terluka yang berlebihan, "tapi tanpa perlu kau bilang pun, aku tahu kalau kalian akan berkencan~"

Dan Iwaizumi menghadiahkan Sang Setter Narsis itu sebuah lemparan bola voli tepat ke kepala coklatnya.

* * *

Dan akhirnya hari yang ditunggu tunggu telah tiba. Iwaizumi berdiri di depan stasiun, menunggu kedatangan Rei. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.45, dan menghela nafas. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia mengikuti saran Oikawa untuk datang setengah jam lebih cepat dari waktu perjanjian. Alasannya karena-menurut Oikawa-perempuan suka jika laki laki menunggu mereka saat kencan. Hal itu akan membuat mereka merasa spesial.

Namun sepertinya hal itu kurang cocok bagi Iwaizumi yang benci menunggu. Alhasil, ia masih harus menunggu kira kira 15 menit lagi, dan hal itu memuatnya jengkel.

"Iwa-senpai...!"

Merasa terpanggil, Iwaizumi memalingkan kepala ke arah suara, dan seketika waktu terasa berhenti saat ia melihat Rei menghampirinya dalam balutan _blouse pink_ yang manis, celana pendek _,_ dan juga sepasang _boots_ coklat yang menambah kecantikan gadis itu. Oh, jangan lupakan _hairband_ putih dengan aksesoris pita yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Iwa-senpai, apa kau menunggu lama? Maaf, aku agak lama memilih pakaian." Ucap Rei kepada Iwaizumi yang berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

Baru akhirnya Iwaizumi sadar dari pesona gadis bermarga Matsuzaki tersebut. ia berdehem, lalu menjawab, "bukan masalah. Lagipula sekarang belum jam 10, aku saja yang datang terlalu cepat."

Iwaizumi menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, "ngomong ngomong, kau terlihat manis dengan baju itu."

Mendengar pujian itu membuat detak jantung Rei meningkat 2x lipat. Kalau saja ia memiliki penyakit jantung, mungkin ia sudah dikirim ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Te-terimakasih, Iwa-senpai," balas gadis itu malu malu, "se-senpai juga terlihat sangat keren."

Rei tidak bohong saat mengatakannya. Iwaizumi memang terlihat keren dengan kaus merah pas badan-yang sudah pasti mencetak tubuh atletisnya (jangan lupakan lengannya yang bikin cewek cewek _daydreaming_ )-dilapisi dengan _sleeveless hoodie_ bewarna hitam,serta celana hitam dan sebuah _sneakers._

Iwaizumi-yang baru kali ini dipuji perempuan- berusaha mati matian menjaga agar wajahnya tidak perlu menjadi seperti kepiting rebus yang direbus setelah direbus(?). Intinya, ia berusaha bersikap normal dengan cara berdehem berkali kali, sampai sampai Rei khawatir senpai nya lagi sakit.

"Tidak apa apa, aku baik baik saja, Rei. Oh iya, kalau bisa, jangan memanggilku dengan senpai. Aneh rasanya mendengar itu saat kita sedang kencan."

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, khusus hari ini, aku akan memanggilmu Iwa-kun. Bagaimana?"

Iwaizumi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, walau sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa tidak senang mendengarnya.

 _Khusus hari ini? Kenapa tidak untuk seterusnya saja. Lebih baik lagi panggil aku dengan nama depanku ju-APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?!_

Rei yang sudah berjalan duluan menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat Iwaizumi berdiri sambil _blushing_ sendiri.

"Iwa-kun, ada apa? Wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?"

"Bukan apa apa. Ayo kita pergi." Jawabnya sambil menggandeng tangan Rei

Gadis bersurai hitam itu sedikit terkejut dan memandang teman kencannya dengan heran, sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkan Iwaizumi menggandengnya.

* * *

Saat Rei mengajaknya berkencan, tempat pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Iwaizumi adalah bioskop, atau taman hiburan. Namun rupanya gadis bersurai hitam itu punya pemikiran tersendiri tentang destinasi kencan.

"Akuarium...?"

"Ump! Kita bisa melihat banyaak sekali ikan! Selain itu, kita juga seperti berada didalam sana, berenang bersama mereka! Bukankah itu hebat?!"

Iwaizumi bukanlah pengemar ikan, dan sedikitpun ia tidak tertarik untuk masuk kedalam. Namun melihat Rei yang begitu antusias membuatnya tak tega untuk menolak. Akhirnya ia tetap mengikuti Rei yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam.

Kencan mereka dimulai. Mereka mengelilingi akuarium bersama sama, melihat berbagai jenis ikan dari balik kaca, dan mereka juga ikut memberi makan ikan ikan tersebut. Rei sendiri sangat menikmatinya, namun kenyataan bahwa Iwaizumi tidak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan membuatnya sedih. Padahal gadis itu berharap senpai nya akan merasa lebih baik setelah ia mengajaknya ke tempat favoritnya.

 _Bagaimana ini? Iwa-kun sepertinya tidak suka berada disini. Ini salahku karena seenaknya saja menentukan lokasi kencan! Kalau saja aku tahu tempat favorit Iwa-kun, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seburuk ini.._

"Iwa-kun," mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Iwaizumi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rei, "a-apa kau lapar? Kebetulan sekarang sudah hampir jam makan siang, dan aku tahu tempat makan yang cukup enak di dekat sini. Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan saja?"

Iwaizumi sedikit heran, soalnya mereka belum mengunjungi semua tempat di akuarium ini. Namun tampaknya pemuda itu tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan setuju untuk pergi makan siang.

Sesuai perkataan Rei, mereka makan di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari situ. Setelah pelayan selesai mencatat pesanan, keheningan canggung mulai melanda kedua pasangan ini.

"Rei-"

"Iwa-kun-"

Mereka berbicara hampir bersamaan, dan setelah hening sesaat, Iwaizumi menyuruh Rei untuk berbicara duluan.

"Umm... sebenarnya bukan hal penting, sih. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa makanan kesukaan Iwa-kun?"

"Makanan kesukaanku? Agedashi Tofu."

Rei terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tak terdeskripsikan-campuran heran, kaget, dan geli. Melihat itu, Iwaizumi langung memalingkan wajahnya-yang sedikit memerah- dan melanjutkan, "ke-kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Aku tahu terdengar aneh, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya."

Menyadari kesalahannya, Rei berdehem beberapa kali, dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan begitu, Iwa-kun. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau suka tofu."

"Kalau kau sendiri? Apa makanan favoritmu?"

Rei meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir-memasang pose berpikirnya, "hmm... aku sebenarnya tidak pemilih dalam hal makanan. Oh, tapi aku sangat sukaa sekali makanan yang manis! Apapun itu, asalkan manis aku pasti suka!"

Iwaizumi lalu menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya, dan menatap Rei dengan intens, "makanan manis, ya. Kurasa itu cocok untukmu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kamu manis."

DEG!

Hanya 3 kata, namun mampu membuat kerja jantung Rei berhenti selama sepersekian detik. Sebuah pujian-atau gombalan?- yang tidak terduga dari pemuda yang terkenal cuek itu membuat wajah gadis itu merona sempurna.

Iwaizumi sendiri tampaknya tidak menyadari perkataannya, dan masih menatap Rei dengan intens, seakan akan hanya gadis itu makhluk hidup di bumi ini.

Disisi lain, Rei berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan baru, sembari mengutuk dalam hati karena pesanan mereka yang tak kunjung datang.

"O-oh, iya. Tadi Iwa-kun ingin ngomong apa?"

"Hm? Oh, itu. Bukan apa apa, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat senang berada di akuarium tadi."

"Ah, itu karena aku sangat suka dengan air! Warnanya, baunya, semuanya aku suka. Aku suka melihat ikan ikan tersebut berenang dengan bebas, soalnya..."

Ekspresi sedih langsung menggantikan ekspresi ceria gadis bersurai hitam tersebut, "...soalnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Rei diam sejenak, Iwaizumi pun tidak memaksanya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya walaupun sejujurnya ia penasaran setengah mati apa yang membuat senyuman hangat gadis itu menghilang.

"Berenang adalah olahraga favoritku dulu. Sejak kecil aku selalu berlatih dengan keras. Namun, sepertinya aku memang tak berbakat disana. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tak pernah bisa berenang dengan baik. Puncaknya adalah saat aku cedera akibat terlalu keras berlatih. Disitulah kusadar, bahwa berenang bukanlah olahragaku."

Iwaizumi mendengarkan cerita Rei dengan serius. Ia akhirnya tersenyum kecil, dan berkata, "kamu ini memang sangat suka olahraga, ya."

Rei membalas dengan nyengir, "begitulah. Walaupun sering berkeringat dan terpapar sinar matahari, tapi aku menyukainya!"

"Apa ada olahraga yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Tentu saja ada. Aku sangat tidak suka bermain voli."

Kini gantian Iwaizumi yang terdiam mendengarnya. Apa Rei lupa bahwa lawan bicaranya saat ini adalah seorang ACE dari klub voli?

"Be-benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu tidak suka?"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ia menjawab, "bermain voli itu rumit, ada banyak hal yang perlu dipelajari. Selain itu, bermain voli juga menyakitkan. Tangan dan kakiku sering memar karena harus me _receive_ bola."

Iwaizumi ingin sekali melakukan _face palm_ dan tertawa disaat yang bersamaan. Maksudnya, ayolah. Apa Rei sepikun itu sampai melupakan siapa Iwaizumi sebenarnya?

"Kau pernah belajar main voli sebelumnya? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Ya, aku pernah belajar saat SMP. Tooru-senpai yang waktu itu mengajariku-"

Dan sepertinya ucapan Rei terputus karena akhirnya ia menyadari sebuah fakta yang sempat ia lupakan : Iwaizumi. Adalah. Ace. Tim. Voli. Seijoh.

Bersamaan dengan memerahnya wajah Rei, Iwaizumi tertawa terbahak bahak sampai mengeluarkan air matanya. Pengunjung lain bahkan sampai melirik kearah mereka. Tawa pemuda _spikey_ itu perlahan mereda setelah pelayan cafe memperingati mereka agar tidak membuat kehebohan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Iwa-kun. Aku benar benar lupa kalau kau adalah seorang Ace di tim voli mu." _Astagaaa...kenapa aku bisa melupakan fakta sepenting itu?!_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tidak apa apa, santai saja," ucap Iwaizumi sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "tapi memang, jujur saja agak menyakitkan saat kau bilang kau tidak suka bermain voli."

"Ma-Maafkan aku!"

"Sudah kubilang, tak apa. Begini saja. Bagaimana, kalau aku mengajarimu? Akan kuajari mulai dari yang paling dasar. Setelahnya, kau pasti akan menyukai voli. Kau setuju?"

Itu adalah ajakan biasa, tanpa ada maksud romantis didalamnya. Tapi entah kenapa, Rei tidak bisa berhenti berdebar debar. Apa ia memang mengidap penyakit jantung? Tanpa sadar, Rei mengangguk mengiyakan, dan tersenyum dengan manis.

Sekali lagi waktu terasa berhenti berputar bagi Iwaizumi. Ia kembali terhanyut dalam pesona kecantikan alami gadis itu. Sang Ace menatap Rei dengan intens, matanya menyelusuri setiap detail dari wajah gadis itu. Mulai dari bola mata hitamnya yang sewarna dengan obsidian, lesung pipit yang terbentuk saat ia tersenyum, hidungnya yang mungil, dan akhirnya pandangannya berhenti pada bibirnya yang semerah ceri. Lama Iwaizumi menatap bibir itu, membayangkan seperti apa rasanya saat bibir tipis itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya terulur dan dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, ia menyentuh bibir Rei dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

 _Bibirnya begitu lembut, dan warnanya memang merah alami. Seperti apa ya rasanya mencium bibir tipis ini?_ Pikir Iwaizumi dalam hati.

Rei sedikit terkejut saat Iwaizumi tiba tiba mengusap bibirnya, namun ia membiarkannya. Sejujurnya, ia menyukai sensasi yang diberikan pemuda itu di bibirnya, dan ia ingin lebih. Maka saat Iwaizumi perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya, ia tidak menolak. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu bibir pemuda itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Dan akhirnya...

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu. Ini pesanan kalian."

... pesanan yang mereka tunggu datang juga. Setelah selesai menyajikan, pelayan tersebut membungkukkan badan, dan melenggang pergi dengan santainya, mengabaikan Iwaizumi dan Rei yang malu setengah mati.

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir mencium Rei di depan umum?! Ayolah Iwaizumi, kau bukan Oikawa!_

 _Tadi itu apa?! Apa Iwa-kun ingin menciumku?! Eh, aku tidak keberatan sih, malah aku kesal momen tadi dirusak oleh-ASTAGA, APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?!_

"Ano-"

"Ano-"

Sekali lagi mereka berbicara bersamaan, dan akibatnya mereka semakin _blushing_ parah. Iwaizumi berdehem dan memutuskan berbicara duluan.

"Ano... Rei, tentang yang barusan, aku minta maaf. Kurasa aku sedang melamun, dan-"

"Tidak apa apa, Iwa-kun," Rei memotong perkataan Iwaizumi, "aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jujur saja, aku menyukainya."

Rei membekap mulutnya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Iwaizumi sendiri memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"W-wah, makanannya terlihat enak. Ayo kita makan, Iwa-kun," Rei mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, " _ittadakimashu~_ "

Rei mengambil sendok dan mulai makan, diikuti oleh Iwaizumi. Mereka makan dengan tenang, namun sebenarnya pikiran Rei terus bekerja, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Karena walaupun gadis itu yang mengajak kencan, ia sama sekali tidak punya rencana akan kencan mereka ini. Menyedihkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Disaat ia menelan suapan terakhir, sebuah ide cemerlang menghampirinya. Dengan suara yang sedikit terlalu keras ia berkata, "Iwa-kun, apa setelah ini kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Iwaizumi meneguk minumannya sebelum menjawab, "tidak juga. Kemanapun tidak masalah, selama itu bersamamu."

 _Apa Iwa-kun berencana membuatku mati karena serangan jantung?! Masa' ia tidak sadar kata katanya itu membuatku berdebar debar?_

Gadis itu segera menepis pemikiran anehnya, dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "k-kalau begitu, aku tahu tempat yang bagus! Ayo, kita harus berangkat sekarang, soalnya tempatnya cukup jauh."

Dan setelah membayar pesanan mereka, pasangan itu pergi menuju destinasi kencan mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

" _Game center_?"

"Kenapa, Iwa-kun? Kau tidak suka? Apa perlu kita ketempat lain?"

Iwaizumi menatap gadis yang hanya setinggi bahunya, "bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kukira kita akan pergi ke bioskop atau taman hiburan. Aku tak pernah mengira akan berkencan di _game center_."

"Eh? Jadi Iwa-kun ingin ke bioskop? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kemanapun tidak masalah bagiku. Sekarang, ayo kita masuk."

Iwaizumi mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan sedikit malu malu, Rei menggenggam tangan pria itu, dan masuk kedalam sambil bergandengan tangan.

Suara berisik khas _game center_ langsung menyambut mereka. Setelah membeli beberapa koin, mereka mulai menjelajah, mencari permainan yang menarik.

"Iwa-kun, lihat! Bagaimana kalau kita main _glow hockey_?"

"Hmm. Baiklah, tapi jangan nangis kalau kalah, ya?"

"Huh, aku peringatkan, ya. Aku ini ahlinya main _glow hockey_. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

Iwaizumi terkekeh pelan, "kalau begitu, ayo kita buktikan."

Rei tidak bercanda dengan perkataannya, ia memang ahli bermain _glow hockey_. Skor mereka saling susul menyusul, tidak ada yang terlihat ingin menyerah. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung mengerumuni mereka, menantikan siapa yang akan menang.

Dan akhirnya, Rei berhasil mencetak satu angka tepat sebelum waktu habis. Pengunjung yang menonton pertandingan mereka bertepuk tangan sebelum akhirnya bubar. Iwaizumi menghampiri Rei, bermaksud memberinya ucapan selamat. Namun wajah cemberut Rei menghentikan niatannya.

"Iwa-kun, kenapa kau sengaja mengalah disaat terakhir tadi? Kau meremehkanku?"

Iwaizumi terdiam. Memang benar, ia tadi sengaja membiarkan Rei mencetak angka tadi, tapi bukan karena ia meremehkan gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman khas Rei, tapi ia malah dimarahi.

"Kau salah, Rei. Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu. Maaf, ya?"

Rei membuang muka, membuat Iwaizumi bingung bagaimana membujuk gadis itu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, dan berkata, "baiklah, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya. Bagaimana kalau kita coba permainan lain? Kencan kita belum berakhir, kan?"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu tersenyum kecil, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka mencoba hampir semua permainan disana. Tanpa terasa, hari sudah beranjak sore saat mereka keluar dari _game center_. Sebelum pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di taman dekat situ. Mereka duduk dengan keheningan, namun kali ini bukan keheningan canggung seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah, Rei. Apa kau haus? Aku cari minuman dulu ya."

Rei hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Iwaizumi, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu pergi. Gadis itu menatap punggung Iwaizumi sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu wajahnya. Namun saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat 4 orang pria asing berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Si-siapa kalian?!" ucap Rei dengan ketakutan.

"Hey, jangan takut. Kami hanya ingin menemanimu saja, iya kan, teman teman?" ucap salah satu dari mereka, diikuti tawa dari yang lainnya.

Menyadari posisinya sekarang membuat Rei semakin panik. Berbagai pemikiran buruk menghampirinya, seperti ia akan dijadikan "barang bergilir" oleh pria pria asing itu. Dalam hati, ia menjeritkan nama Iwaizumi agar datang menolongnya.

Salah satu dari mereka mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menyentuh pipi Rei yang terdiam ketakutan. Tiba tiba sebuah tangan lain menghentikan niatnya dengan cara mencengkram lengan pria itu dengan sangat kuat. Sebelum pria itu melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu, sebuah pukulan keras dihadiahkan kepadanya, membuat pria itu terjungkal kebelakang.

3 pria lainnya hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya bertindak. Dua dari mereka menyerang serentak, namun berhasil dihindari dengan mudah. Bahkan pemuda itu melayangkan pukulan balasan kepada mereka, dan membuat mereka terkapar di tanah.

Tinggal tersisa satu orang terakhir, yang saat ini berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang gemetaran. Ia ingin lari, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Karena itulah, dengan putus asa, ia mengambil pisau lipat dari sakunya dan menerjang pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menghindari serangan membabi buta itu dengan tenang, sebelum akhirnya tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan pria itu, dan melakukan bantingan punggung. Ia juga menyita pisau lipat itu dari tangan pria yang kini meringis kesakitan dibawahnya.

Rei yang baru sadar apa yang terjadi menengadah untuk melihat punggung tegap penolongnya, yang saat ini berdiri membelakanginya. Semilir angin memainkan rambut _spikey_ dan ujung _sleeveless hoodie_ -nya. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya, menanyakan kondisi gadis itu. Secara tak langsung, pemuda itu memperlihatkan wajahnya, yang tak lain adalah Iwaizumi sendiri. Rei mengangguk sekali, namun itu cukup bagi pemuda itu untuk merasa lega.

Iwaizumi mengembalikan tatapannya kepada pria pria itu. Dengan suara berat nan mengancam, ia berkata, "pergi dari sini sekarang. Atau kalian lebih suka aku mengirimkan kalian ke rumah sakit? Aku tidak keberatan."

Dan dengan ancaman itu mereka mengambil langkah seribu, sebuah pilihan yang bijak menurut Iwaizumi. Tiba tiba pemuda itu merasakan sebuah tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya, diikuti sebuah kepala bersandar di punggungnya. Tanpa berbalik pun Iwaizumi tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"... kau datang..."

"Tentu saja aku datang. Karena itulah, jangan takut. Aku ada di sini."

Iwaizumi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rei, dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Dan saat itulah, pecahlah tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahankan. Rei menangis terisak isak sambil menggumamkan "kau datang", sedangkan Iwaizumi mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

"Ini, minumlah."

"Terimakasih, Iwa-kun." Ucap Rei sambil menerima air pemberian Iwaizumi. Gadis itu meneguk air untuk menenangkan dirinya yang masih sedikit syok. Setelah cukup,ia mengembalikan air itu, dan Iwaizumi membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Mereka masih berada di taman itu, duduk bersama menikmati angin sepoi sepoi yang bertiup menerpa wajah mereka. Iwaizumi melirik Rei dengan ekor matanya, melihat gadis yang biasanya tersenyum cerah kini memasang ekspresi kosong. Siapa juga yang tidak syok setelah hal itu terjadi pada mereka. Tapi, walau begitu, Iwaizumi tidak ingin melihat ekspresi menyedihkan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Ah, ngomong ngomong," Iwaizumi diam sejenak, memastikan Rei mendengarnya berbicara, "aku sedikit penasaran, kenapa tiba tiba kau mengajakku kencan? Bukan berarti aku tidak menikmatinya, hanya saja... ini terlalu tidak biasa bagiku."

Rei menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum memandang senpainya dengan pandangan meminta maaf, "maaf, Iwa-kun. Benar dugaanmu, ada alasan khusus dibalik kencan kita kali ini. Sebenarnya, Tooru-senpai lah yang memintaku berkencan denganmu. Ia bilang kau jadi pemurung, karena itu dia menyuruhku menghiburmu dengan kencan ini. Mungkin kalau bukan karena Tooru-senpai, kencan ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Jadi... kau terpaksa berkencan denganku?" ada perasaan sakit di hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa kencan ini hanya didasari oleh permintaan Oikawa pada gadis itu.

"Mungkin seperti itu."

Pernyataan itu kembali menggoreskan luka di hati Iwaizumi, sebelum akhirnya Rei berkata, "tapi ternyata bukan itu yang kurasakan."

Iwaizumi memandang Rei dengan tatapan bingung. Melihat itu, Rei tersenyum kecil, sebelum berkata, "Awalnya, kukira kencan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik,tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku sangat menikmati hari ini, karena aku bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang Iwa-kun. Aku jadi tahu bahwa ternyata kau itu orangnya lembut dan perhatian, walaupun kau mengungkapkannya dengan cara yang tegas. Walaupun terkesan cuek, kau sebenarnya sangat memikirkan orang lain. Kau tidak menolak saat aku mengajakmu ke akuarium, walaupun kuyakin bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak suka disana. Aku benar, kan?"

Iwaizumi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan malu. Rei terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena itulah kita kurang mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi berkat kencan ini, kita jadi bisa tahu lebih banyak satu sama lain. Tentang kau yang menyukai Agedashi Tofu, itu adalah sesuatu yang baru bagiku. Dan juga..."

Rei menundukkan kepalanya,menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik helaian rambut hitamnya. Iwaizumi menyentuh pundaknya, menanyakan kondisinya.

Gadis itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan dengan pipi yang merona, ia berkata, "dan juga, berkat kencan ini aku jadi yakin, bahwa aku memang menyukaimu, Iwa-kun."

Pernyataan yang tiba tiba itu membuat Iwaizumi terdiam. Otaknya seakan akan berhenti bekerja, dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sejak awal, aku selalu mengagumimu dan Tooru-senpai. Kalian adalah insipirasiku untuk berusaha lebih keras dalam olahraga. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan kagum untukmu berubah menjadi perasaan suka, tapi syukurlah berkat kencan ini, aku akhirnya menyadari perasaanku. Ternyata, aku memang jatuh cinta padamu, Iwa-kun."

Iwaizumi masih terdiam, membuat Rei berpikir bahwa perasaannya akan ditolak saat ini juga. Pemikirannya itu membuatnya ingin menangis, padahal ia sudah banyak menangis hari ini.

"Rei.."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Rei menatap Iwaizumi, dan ia langsung disambut dengan ciuman lembut dibibirnya. Ciuman ini hanyalah ciuman biasa, hanya dengan beberapa kali kecupan dan jilatan kecil dibibir sebelum akhirnya Iwaizumi melepaskannya.

Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di depan bibirnya, tak mampu berkata apa apa. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah memikirkan fakta bahwa Iwaizumi telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Iwaizumi sendiri juga merona, tapi tidak semerah Rei. Ia lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Rei, dan menempelkan dahinya dengan milik gadis itu, "kau tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya mendengar pengakuanmu itu. Aku sangat senang-ah, tidak. Aku sangat bahagia saat tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku. Seperti dirimu, aku pun tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku selalu memikirkanmu. Wajahmu selalu terlintas di dalam tidurku, membuatku tak sabar akan datangnya pagi, sehingga aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Karena itulah, saat kau mengajakku kencan, aku merasakan diriku dipenuhi oleh euforfia yang meluap luap."

Rei semakin memerah mendengar semua pengakuan Iwaizumi. Ditambah dengan hembusan nafas hangat dibibirnya membuat gadis itu serasa meleleh.

"Mungkinkah... Iwa-kun... menyukaiku juga?" ucapnya penuh harap.

Iwaizumi tersenyum, "tentu saja. Aku menyukaimu, Rei. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Air mata kebahagiaan mengallir melalui bola mata seindah obsidian itu. Rei menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "ya. Tentu saja, Iwa-kun."

Dan untuk meresmikannya, mereka kembali menyatukan bibir, dan berciuman dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman lebih lama daripada yang pertama, walaupun masih sebatas menyatukan bibir dan beberapa kali hisapan kecil.

"Apa kita sudah resmi sekarang?" ucap Rei setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Belum."

"Eh?"

"Kita tidak akan resmi, sebelum kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku tanpa suffix apapun. Hanya nama depanku."

Rei bengong sesaat, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Hajime, apa sekarang kita sudah resmi?"

Iwaizumi memberikan senyumannya, dan menarik gadisnya kedalam pelukannya. Dan mereka menghabiskan sore itu dengan saling berpelukan, memandang Sang Surya yang kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan warna jingga yang indah di langit.

* * *

"Bagaimana kencan kalian?"

Iwaizumi menatap Oikawa yang berdiri di sampingnya, sedang melakukan pemanasan. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan latihan tanding dengan sekolah lain yang terkenal cukup hebat.

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu kuberitahukan padamu, Trashykawa. Lebih baik kau fokus untuk pemanasan agar tidak cedera."

"Awww... kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, Iwa-chan. Aku akan baik baik saja. Tapi aku tetap penasaran, bagaimana kencan kalian? Apa ada hal menarik terjadi?"

Pemuda berambut _spikey_ itu mengangkat bahunya, "kami hanya pergi berjalan jalan saja, bukan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi... kami berencana melakukannya lagi minggu depan."

Oikawa menelengkan kepalanya, otaknya memproses maksud perkataan Iwaizumi yang tersirat. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum ia akhirnya ia menyadarinya.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau kalian sekarang resmi pacaran?! Itu tidak mungkin bagi seorang Iwa-chan yang pemarah untuk berpacaran dengan gadis semanis Rei-chan!" ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan setengah berteriak.

Iwaizumi memberikan sebuah spike keras ke kepala coklatnya itu, dan balas berteriak, "APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU, GUZUKAWA?!"

Kalau saja pelatih tidak menghentikannya, mungkin saja kita akan menyaksikan aksi pembantaian Iwaizumi terhadap Oikawa. Sementara beberapa pemain merawat Oikawa, Iwaizumi mengedarkan pandangannya ke bangku penonton. Matanya lalu menemukan sosok gadis yang tak lain adalah Rei. Gadis itu tidak heboh seperti yang lainnya, ia hanya berdiri di sana, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi balas melambai, sebelum akhirnya wasit membunyikan peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan.

* * *

Jeng jeng jeng... bangaimana minna? apa feels nya dapat? atau ada yang kesalahan? kalau minna ada kritik, atau saran, atau masukan, atau pujian untuk cerita Grey, jangan sungkan sungkan mengatakannya lewat review. Grey tunggu lho reviewnya.. Oh, iya. Grey sengaja tidak bikin tanda The End atau sebangsanya di akhir cerita, karena Grey ingin membuat side story tentang Oikawa. ceritanya ada kaitan dengan cerita Iwa-chan, tapi tetap saja, POV nya akan lebih fokus ke kisah cinta Oikawa.

Terimakasih, untuk yang sudah berkenan baca cerita ini yaa.. semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali di cerita Oikawa.. Bye bye~


End file.
